The Parasite
The Parasite is a storyline, made by Tribellium. It was a storyline that was a follow-up to The Diary of Ryan Williams universe, although the setting and characters are completely different. The Parasite pitches to S.A.B.O operatives, George Alder, Kristopher A. Hayter, Patton W. Martin and Kristina Pavonchko in search for evacuating a lost S.A.B.O operative, Damien in a village of zombified South Africa. Backstory In 2015, one of the S.A.B.O scout, Damien were gone missing in a village of South Africa after tailing the villagers The villagers was reportedly, doing an odd activities like dragging one of the villagers to be reportedly tortured them and other odd things. On April 2015, the lead of S.A.B.O deployed a rogue team to find and rescue Damien, consisting George Alder, Kristopher A. Hayter, Patton W. Martin and Russian-American sniper, Kristina Pavonchko. Later on, an intel shows that the "normal village with odd villagers" villagers was reportedly to be infected by the H-Type virus, so does the childrens and the animals there. The S.A.B.O rogue team must choose leave their friend trapped in the zombified village or save him... Maps Donker Dorp Donker Dorp is the first map in the storyline, and pitches to the S.A.B.O rogue team arriving at the village. The player will encounter a boss named "The Butcher" while exploring the map. In this map, Damien was finally gaining access to the S.A.B.O rogue team radios to sent an S.O.S. There are also a new non-power "stuff", named "Music Box". The player can play numerous songs available at the music box for 740 points. The Music Box itself have an unlimited usage, so that player can play songs in numerous times. (More information to come.) Donker Kraai van Ritueel Donker Kraai van Ritueel is the second map in the storyline, and were pitches to the lost S.A.B.O scout, Damien, exploring the cursed village alone. After Damien finally gaining access to S.A.B.O rogue team radios, Kristopher says that help will be coming soon. Damien later must find a way to reunite with the S.A.B.O rogue team. The Music Box are available for this map and the others map of this storyline. (More information to come.) Die Verlore Crow Die Verlore Crow is the third map in the storyline, and pitching to the S.A.B.O rogue team tries to find Damien after Damien reports that he was 9 meters away from the village. While mounting an abandoned cruise ship, the ship were attacked by the water zombies known as the "Water Lurkers". Before they get there, the team must eliminate all of the Water Lurkers before reaching the docks of northwestern of the cursed village. Burning Moon Burning Moon is the fourth map in the storyline, and were pitches to the lost S.A.B.O operative, Damien in a hidden underground shrine, made by the zombified villagers. In this map, Damien may faces a new enemy named "Baalzebul Priest". The Baalzebul Priest were wielding a giant sledgehammer, and having a similar charateristics to the notable Silent Hill 2 boss, Pyramid Head. There are an upgraded Mystery Box placed in this map. Out of the Darkness Out of the Darkness is the fifth and final map in the storyline, which once again pitches to the S.A.B.O rogue team, searching Damien in the previous hidden underground shrine. Although it was setting on the same place like Burning Moon, there are new zombies appears on this map. The "Flame-Shrieking Zombie" and the "Shrine Guarder".